Batman VS Blake Belladonna
|-| QuasimodoBellringer= Batman VS Blake Belladonna is a what if Death Battle written by QuasimodoBellringer. It is the 7th episode of his second season and 17th overall. It features Batman from DC Comics against Blake Belladonna from RWBY. Description These two mysterious animal-themed heroes have an affinity for the color black, and are known for their dark and brooding personalities. Will the Batman slay the huntress in training or will Blake reunite him with his parents? Interlude Wiz: The night, often prowled by dark and mysterious creatures. Boomstick: Shrouded by darkness, these two moody heroes fight from the shadows to protect the innocent. Wiz: Batman, the Caped Crusader.... Boomstick: ....and Blake Belladonna the black huntress. Wiz: As usual, both are only allowed their standard equipment, and no prep time. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: .....and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win a Death Battle. Batman Wiz: Batman's story begins years ago, when he was just a young child. Bruce was the son of billionaires Martha and Thomas Wayne, and heir of Wayne enterprises. Boomstick: Though like 99.99% of superhero origins, it was not long before tragedy struck. One winter night, Bruce's parents were killed by Joe Chill. Wiz: For years young Bruce grew up as an orphan Boomstick:....and the richest orphan of all time! Seriously he made billions when his parents died! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! That is heartless! Boomstick: Whatever. After seeing the crime rate of Gotham climb and climb, Bruce decided enough was enough. He trained for years under hundreds of teachers, learning every form of martial art, and when he returned to Gotham, he was a new man, and not just any man....a Batman! Wiz: And with his vast recourses, Bruce Wayne invented himself an arsenal of gadgets to help him in his war on crime. Boomstick: Bruce's most iconic gadget is the Batarang, a collapsible Shuriken shaped like a bat. But best off all they come in a variety of types. Sonic wave, explosive, remote control, and just the classic version. ''' Wiz: With his Bat Claw he can pull in opponents, and even rip their weapons from their hands. His Freeze Cluster Grenade allows him to freeze enemies in place. '''Boomstick: He can also spray foes with his Explosive Gel, and from a set distance blow up said gel, in an explosion capable of destroying thin layers of concrete. I wouldn't mind having some of that gel for myself. Then again, I would likely confuse it for hairgel and, damn would that be a mess. Wiz: But my personal favorites are the Thermal and Shock Gloves. These allow him to add in powerful electric shocks and high temperatures to his attacks. Boomstick: So basicly he can use Fire Punch and Thunder Punch? Wiz: If you want to put it in Pokemon terms, then yes. Boomstick: Then there is Batman's suit itself. The thing is charged with a taser! I mean as in, his suit can shock foes who try and go at him! Seriously is there anything money can't buy...aside from bringing back his parents? Wiz: But more impressive about his suit, is that it is capable of withstanding small explosions, lets him glide, and most impressive of all, can manage to hid his heat signature making him immune to detection from heat seeking devices. Boomstick: Batman has used his combat skills and gadgets to take on many skilled opponents, such as Joker, Bane, and Poison Ivy. Wiz: He stopped Joker's take over of Arkham and managed to even knock out Joker, while he was enhanced by Titan, and enhanced version of Bane's Venom. Boomstick: As if that stuff wasn't dangerous enough, but to make Joker into a rampaging monster...well...a literal one anyway, that is some scary stuff. Wiz: He has defeated Clayface, and even managed to defeat the likes of Ra's Al Ghul in sword fights, and outsmarted Hugo Strange. He is tough enough to take on the whole Justice League by exploiting their weaknesses, and even match Deathstroke in combat.... Boomstick: In one of the worst boss fights of all time. Wiz: Can you not interrupt? I was just about to get to the Bat's weaknesses. Boomstick: Can't help it if it's true. Seriously, what a difficulty spike so early in the game! Batman does have his flaws though. Wiz: Bruce's sanity is often questionable, and he might even be more bat-shit crazy than his enemies, and that includes Joker! Boomstick: He lacks powers, and relies a lot on his gadgets to take on more powerful foes, and without proper preparation or knowledge of his foe, Batman can often be caught off guard. Wiz: But even then, Bruce is a true terror. (Batman: I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!) Blake Belladonna Wiz: Racism. Oppression. Hatred. These are all things that Blake Belladonna had to deal with for years, due to her heritage as a Faunus. Boomstick: The Faunus are pretty much humans with animal-traits like ears and tails, and as we all know if ANYTHING about you is differant, you're an outcast. Wiz: Sad but true. Blake for example, has an extra set of ears. Cat-like ones to be exact. Boomstick: Pretty much born into the White Fang organization, she participated in protests and movements to try and fight for her race's equality. However after her father stepped down as the White Fang's leader......and Blake said some very harsh words to her parents, calling them cowards for abandoning their goals, the White Fang's new leader had a new way of thinking. FORCE humans to accept us. Yeah, let's kill, lie, and steal! That will surely get them to accept us as their equal! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, it seemed to work. Boomstick: What?! How the... Wiz: The Faunus of the White Fang, began to use scare tactics, forcing equality with their human brethren. However, Blake began to question these ways, so she left. While it was working, she felt guilty over what she had done, and left the White Fang, deciding to help humanity be becoming a huntress, by enrolling at Beacon Academy. Soon finding herself on the color-coordinated team, Team RWBY. Boomstick: And what kind of Huntress would be complete without a powerful weapon by her side. Wiz: Blake's signature weapon is called Gamble Shroud, which is both a pair of katanas and a whip rolled into one. Boomstick: So blades on both ends of a whip, got ya! Wiz: Much like other weapons in the world of Remnant, Blake's weapon also is a gun. Boomstick: OHHH!! GIMME THE SWORD GUN!!!! Wiz: Boomstick: Remember what happened when you tried to take Crescent Rose? Boomstick: Oh yeah, right. God, I miss my arm, though the new laser hand is doing well. Wiz: Blake can also make copies of herself called Shadow Clones. These copies can also be infused with dust for various effects. Boomstick: She can turn them into bombs with fire dust, and with earth dust she can make them harder than stone. Wiz: Blake can survive getting stabbed in the gut, and able to best Roman Torchwick. Boomstick: She can outspeed a car, and slice missiles in mid-air. Wiz: But then there are her abilities as a faunus. As a cat-like Faunus, Blake has many cat-like traits. Boomstick: Much like a cat she can see in complete darkness and hear much better than a human. Wiz: Cat's can hear five times better than a human, so Blake's ears are likely about able to hear sounds on the same frequency. Boomstick: But this goth chick does have her weakness...her aura can run out, leaving her with normal human durability, and is traumatized by her past. However, Blake is one equal rights activist, who is willing to kick ass for her cause. (Blake: Who say's I'm done fighting?) Fight Blake is seen on a rooftop in Gotham City, looking down overviewing the landscape. Suddenly in the moon a bat-like shape appears before lowering down onto the roof. Batman: '''You! You were part of the White Fang weren't you? '''Blake: What if I was? Batman: I'm taking you in. You need to be put away for your crimes. Blake pulled out Gamble Shroud and face him. Blake: I'm making up for it in my own way, but if you want to take me in, come and get me. FIGHT!!! Batman threw a batarang, which Blake deflected with Gamble Shroud, and charged at him, slashing at him until, Batman kicked her away. Batman ran in a punched her multiple times, until Blake jumped back using one of her Shadow Clones to take the hit. Batman fired his BatClaw to try and disarm Blake but she used her Shadow Clone to jump to the side. Batman, then switched to his Shock and Thermal Gloves, and charged in rapidly hitting Blake with a flurry of punches. Shocking her and catching her off guard. She again used her shadow clones, this time infused with some fire dust to escape, and cause and explosion knocking Batman back a bit. She threw one end of Gamble Shroud, which wrapped around Batman and pulled him in for a punch. After he recovered he charged at her, ramming her off of the building, as he slowly glided down after her. Blake crashed down, but was quick to get back up, and began to run into a near-by construction site and Batman landed and followed. Batman looked around for Blake, until she pounced from one of the steel girder, catching the Bat off-guard. Throwing down a smoke pellet, he coated the area in thick smoke and used his Batclaw to pull himself up high. As Blake wandered around the smoke, Batman threw a Sonic Batarang, to the other side of the site. It began emitting a soft sound, causing Blake to fall to the ground screaming in pain, due to her sensitive hearing. Batman then glide kicked her and Bat Clawed his way back up to one of the girders and threw more Sonic Batarangs, in each corner of the site. Blake screamed more, as the sounds echoed in the area, causing her ears to suffer severe pain. Managing to stand up, still in pain, she threw Gamble Shroud and spun, slicing the pillars and Sonic Batarangs, causing the construction site to begin to collapse. Both of them ran, as the steel beams began to fall around them. Batman stood on a powerline, overlooking the street, and silently glided over to a roof top. Blake looked around, trying to find Batman, and saw him thanks to her night vision. Unaware of this, Batman glided in for a kick, but was met with an exploding Shadow Clone. Batman quickly pulled out a spray can and sprayed the ground, confusing Blake, he jumped back, and Blake charged at him. Batman pressed a button on th can causing the substance on the ground to explode, sending Blake into the air. As she came back down he used his Thermal and Shock Gloves to punch her and send her into a wall. Blake struggled to get back up, and as Batman charged in for another punch, she ran at him. She slid under him, and threw Gamble Shroud and spun him around her, before launching him at a metal spike, that had been formed by the broken tower. Impaled by the spike, Batman began to try and recover, before dying from mass blood loss. KO! Blake is seen jumping offscreen, while Batman meets his parents in heaven. Results Boomstick: No way! Did a teenage girl just beat Batman?! Wiz: As surprising as it sounds, yes. This battle was honestly very close. Batman held strength, diversity, intellect, and stealth. Meanwhile Blake trumped him in speed, durability, unpredictability, and senses. Boomstick: Batman's greatest weapon is his stealth. However thank's to Blake's hearing and night vision she was able to see and hear him coming. Wiz: Plus, let's not forget how useful her semblance is. She can easily avoid Batman's attacks thanks to it, and with her aura, she can easily take whatever he dished out. Boomstick: But Batman took down the whole Justice League on his own, including Superman. How does he lose to some catgirl? Wiz: Batman's best feats took months and sometimes years to prepare for. Batman is so successful because he knows his foe, which isn't going to fly with someone he has never met, nor fought before, and prep-time goes against the very rules of a Death Battle. Boomstick: Well, I guess you could say Batman is a shadow of his former self. Wiz: The winner is Blake Belladonna. Next Time An explosion is seen as a man in a black T-shirt laughs. The scene then cuts to a man stealing a car. Dan vs Trevor Phillips Trivia * This battle is to commemorate RWBY Volume 5 and Justice League. * Only things Batman will know about Blake ahead of time are that she was once part of the White Fang, and that the White Fang are a group of terrorists. He will have no knowledge about Faunus nor of Blake's skills. * This is Quasi's second battle to feature a DC character. ** This is also his fourth battle to feature a RWBY character ** This is his second fight a DC character loses ** This is the fourth time a RWBY character wins ** It's also the second time a DC character fights a RWBY Do you agree with the results of Batman vs Blake? Yes No |-|Jioto576= Batman vs Blake Belladonna is a What If? Death Battle made by Jioto576. It features Batman from DC comics and Blake Belladonna from RWBY. BatCat.png|JiotO576 Batman vs Blake Belladonna (Fox-Shock).png|Fox-Shock Description Interlude Batman Blake Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs Batman' themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Jioto576